Fue solo una broma de Halloween
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Shaoran ama asustar a la gente en el día de las brujas, y ahora tiene una nueva victima, su linda y adorable novia que le tiene pánico a las cosas de terror, especialmente en Halloween.
1. PROLOGO

Sakura card captors y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a las clamp

DISFRUTEEEENNN

FUE SOLO UNA BROMA DE HALLOWEEN

Shaoran ama asustar a la gente en el día de las brujas, y ahora tiene una nueva victima, su linda y adorable novia que le tiene pánico a las cosas de terror, especialmente en Halloween.

PROLOGO "Mis famosas bromas de Halloween"

Faltaban 3 días para la fecha que más había esperado en el año, más que su cumpleaños y que navidad, faltaban solo 3 días para Halloween.

Shaoran Li amaba esa fecha, le encantaba ver a los niños disfrazados pidiendo dulces en las casas, los adornos lúgubres, pero lo que más le gustaba era hacer "bromas de Halloween", así llamaba el al hecho de asustar a sus hermanas y amigos y ahora tenía una nueva victima, su linda y adorable novia Sakura Kinomoto.

No creo que sea una buena idea Shaoran.

¿Por qué no? Es solo una broma de Halloween Eriol.

Lo sé, pero tus hermanas y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a tus bromas, pero Sakura, pobre, ella no sabe de tus malévolas tradiciones de Halloween.

¡Lo que lo hace más divertido!

Shaoran… ella odia todo lo referente a las cosas de terror, y creo que Halloween no es una de sus fechas favoritas.

No seas exagerado, solo le haré una pequeña broma.

Tengo el mal presentimiento que no lo será…

N/A: Holaaaaa, wow hace muchiiiiiisimo que no subo una historia, espero que esta les guste va a tener 3 capitulos, más el prologo, un besooo! sakuxsyao


	2. Asustando a Eriol

Lo que esta en " " son las conversaciones porque el bendito – ¡no me sale! Espero que les guste el capitulo

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes, son de la propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP.

Capitulo 1 "Asustando a Eriol"

PDV Shaoran

Ignoraré las palabras de Eriol, hacer bromas es divertido y más si puedes asustar a las personas, jajaja, me encanta ver la cara de horror de mis hermanas jajaja, o la vez en la que hice desmayar a Eriol, si… yo Shaoran Li, por fin me vengue de ese desgraciado que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para molestarme, aunque creo que lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse con migo, realmente le hice la broma del siglo, les contaré de esa divertida experiencia.

Le dije a Eriol para ir al autocinema abandonado que hay en Tomoeda, y que conseguiría un reflector para proyectar películas de terror, y que lo esperaría a las 23:50, faltando diez minutos para Halloween.

FLASH BACK

PDV Normal

Eriol había llegado puntual pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el reflector pasando una película de terror y Shaoran no estaba viéndola.

"¿Shaoran estás aquí?"

Nadie le contestó, faltaban 5 minutos para la medianoche y Eriol se empezaba a poner nervioso.

"¡Joder Shaoran! Si esto es una broma, te juro que te golpearé. Rayos… está haciendo un poco de frío."

Decidió sentarse y esperar a su amigo mientras veía la película.

**EL GATO NEGRO ES EL SIMBOLO DEL MAL, EL QUE TRAE LAS MALAS NOTICIAS**

"¡Joder! Esto se está poniendo feo. (dijo temblando pero ya no del frio) De pronto siente algo que le soba la rodilla. Grita asustado y voltea, suspira aliviado al ver que solo es Kurogane, el gato negro de Shaoran.

"Gato tonto ¡me has asustado! (dijo agitado)

Pero de pronto se percató de una notita que estaba en el collar del felino.

"¿Una nota? Espera… la película decía que los gatos negros son los símbolos del mal, y los que tren las malas noticia…"

Tomó la nota y al leerla no pudo evitar que esta cayera y que el retrocediera

** "TENGO A TU AMIGO, Y NO CREO QUE VENGA, AHORA… TE LLEVARÉ A TI"**

"Está escrito con s-sangre… ¡OH POR TODOS LOS SANTOS! (chocó con algo fuerte, volteó y vio que era un auto negro.

"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"

"Miauuu"

"¿Q-que pasa Kuro?"

Junto al gato había mas de 50 huesos.

"¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! Debo salir de aquí…

De repente las puertas del autocinema se cerraron.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" (dijo aterrado)

Y para hacerle acelerar más el corazón, el auto que estaba cerca de el hizo ruido, Eriol volteo completamente asustado y vio a un hombre con una máscara de Jason al volante del auto.

Comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras el auto comenzó a perseguirlo.

"¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡SOCORROOOOOOO!

Abruptamente el auto frenó y bajo el conductor con un hacha en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra.

Eriol estaba entre la pared y las puertas cerradas del autocinema.

Gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda hacía 5 minutos exactos ya había manchado sus pantalones y lo único que quería era salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

El tipo cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Eriol le vio la máscara cubierta de sangre, ya no pudiendo aguantar más el terror perdió el conocimiento, sumergiéndose en una tenebrosa oscuridad.

Fin del Flash

PDV Shaoran

Jajajaja que mucho me reí esa vez, Eriol obviamente cuando se entero que era una broma me quitó el habla por 2 meses, realmente es un exagerado, ni siquiera puede escuchar la palabra autocinema por que comienza a temblar.

Jajajaja por esa y muchas otras experiencias amo las bromas de Halloween.

N/A: Holiiiii, awww gracias por los rw me hicieron super feliz *-* espero que les guste este capitulo, realmente me re divertí escribiendo este cap, ya era hora que nuestro querido Shaoran se vengará por las bromas de Eriol ¿no creen? Buenooo les dejo, un beso. Sakuxsyao

Elfenixenlasllamas: Holiiii, siiii en serio hace mucho que no escribía, awww gracias por el comentario y enserio me re alegro que subiera el fic en tu cumple, jajaja feliz cumpleee atrasado jaja siii mi cabeza está trabajando a mil y bueno… esto no es tan hermoso esta vez jajaja tiene mi toque de humor negro Jajajaja, un beso, espero que te guste el cap.

Yeyu Perez: Holaaa, gracias por comentar *-* y espero que te guste el cap.


	3. Asustando a mis hermanas

Sakura card captors no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de la propiedad de las geniales chicas CLAMP

Lo que esta en " " son los diálogos, por que no me sale el guioncito de porquería

Buenoooo, ¡disfruten del cap!

Segundo capitulo: Asustando a mis hermanas

Falta un día para halloween, ya tengo todo planeado para asustarla, jeje, se que diran que soy un mal novio, pero es que adoro asustar, y creo que asustarla será una experiencia única, ya que mi hermosa novia es la persona más miedosa de todo el planeta y no exagero.

Ahora la llamaré para dar inicio a mi plan.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?"

"¡Shao! (dijo alegremente) bien, ¿y tu?"

"Extrañandote"

Realmente estoy locamente enamorado de mi novia, pero eso no evitará que le haga una de mis típicas bromas.

"Yo también te extraño Shao"

"Saku… ¿podriamos vernos mañana?"

"¿Ma- mañana?"

" Si amor, es que quiero verte demasiado, tengo que rendir un examen en la facultad por eso no te puedo ver hoy"

Eso era mentira, todo sea por la broma

"Entiendo Shao, pero mañana… es halloween."

"Sakura no me digas que tienes miedo"

"N-no, claro que n-no"

"Jajaja amor, enserio tienes miedo."

"No tengo miedo" (dijo testarudamente)

" Hagamos una apuesta"

"¿Cuál?

"Si me demuestras que no tienes miedo, hare lo que quieras por un mes, especialmente en la cama" (dije seductoramente)

"¡SHAORAN! Bu-bueno… no suena mal…"

Jejeje ya la tengo.

"Pero si yo gano, tendras que hacer lo que yo quiera por un mes, y creeme que no rechazaré la propuesta de Tomoyo, es más tendras que aceptar y usar cada uno de sus trajes para mi"

"Pero… son demasiado… no se"

"Son endemoniadamente sensuales amor, y juro que me estoy exitando de tan solo pensarte usando ese traje de gatita que me comento"

"¡Shaoran!"

"¿Aceptas Saku? ¿Además que puede salir mal? Solo habrá niños disfrazados, casas decoradas, y claro la mansión de los susurros" (dije divertido"

" ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡ESE LUGAR ESTA EMBRUJADO SHAORAN!"

"Oh dale amor, es solo un mito"

"¿Y si no lo es?"

"Saldremos rápido de allí"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo"

"Bueno… tengo que cortar, Tomoyo ya llego."

"Bueno preciosa, te amo"

"Yo también te amo Shao"

Jejeje, mañana será una noche increíble, además de la broma, bueno… tendré un plus adicional. Y si que lo disfrutaré.

Hablando de disfrutar, me acabo de acordar de la broma que les hice a mis hermanas hace 2 años, jajaja, nunca olvidaré ese día.

Flash Back

"No me siento muy bien chicas… no podré ir con ustedes y los niños a pedir dulces este año"

Dije fingiendo dolor de estomago.

"No te preocupes hermanito" (dijo Futtie)

"Los niños entenderán" (dijo Shieffa)

"Descansa y mejorate pronto" (dijo Fa ren)

"Nos veremos mañana" (dijo Fei mei)

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de costado sonriendo, cosa que no vieron al ya haber salido de la habitación.

"Bien este año tendré que moderarme… porque los niños estarán presentes…"

Metí mis cosas en una mochila y salí de mi casa.

PDV Normal

"Pobre tío Shaoran" (dijo Shuan de 4 años)

"¿Eta mu efemo? (dijo Yin de 2)

"Tranquilos niños, el tío Shaoran solo necesita descansar"

"Nosotros nos divertiremos pidiendo dulces"

"Mami ¿le podemos llevar algunos al tio Shaoran?"

"Por supuesto que si amor"

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Shaoran estaba planeando una broma… bastante pesada para ellos.

"Shieffa, suena tu teléfono"

"Gracias, ¿Hola?"

"Tengo a su hermano menor… quiero una recompensa de 10.000 euros, no grite, ni llame a la policía… porque estoy detrás de ustedes y tengo un arma, no creo que le guste que les ocurra algo a los pequeños ¿cierto?"

"N-no… ¿Qué quiere que haga?"

"Vaya a la biblioteca que va a ser derrumbada en dos días por la calle Ying Shua"

"Pero el edificio no es seguro… y no tengo la plata conmigo"

"Ese no es mi problema, si no quiere perder a su hermanito me dará el dinero en 2 horas"

"Esta bien…"

Cortando la comunicación, Shieffa les contó a sus hermanas lo ocurrido, las cuatro estaban completamente aterrorizadas tanto por su hermano como por los niños.

"Niños… tenemos que ir al banco un rato y luego a la biblioteca"

"¿Quieres comprar un libro mami?"

"Ehh si…"

"Etta bien, peo lueo duces"

"Si cariño"

Fueron al banco rápidamente y extrajeron el dinero, lo metieron en una cartera y se fueron a la biblioteca que quedaba cerca del cementerio, pero como había mucho transito y era lejos tardaron 3 horas en llegar.

"Niños… quédense en el auto"

"Pero mami… ¿Qué pasa?

"No ocurre nada… solo quédense y tranquen la puerta, nosotras regresamos en un rato"

"Peo…"

"Hagan lo que hagan no le hablen a ningún desconocido"

Las cuatro hermanas salieron rápidamente de la camioneta y se acercaron a la biblioteca, lo que ellas no sabían era que ciertos niños no pensaban hacer caso a la advertencia y querían saber por que había tanto misterio.

Las hermanas iban caminando cuando Futtie dio un grito horrorizada

Las demás comenzaron a llorar y a temblar al ver un cuerpo en el suelo sin cabeza y con la ropa de su hermano menor.

"Les dije dos horas" (dijo un hombre con una mascara)

"NO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO"

"NUESTRO POBRE HERMANO NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER"

"No se pongan sensibles, pronto lo acompañaran" (dijo sacando un arma)

"MAMIIIIIIII" (gritaron los niños con terror)

"CORRAN NIÑOS Y POR NADA DEL MUNDO VOLTEEN"

"Sangre fresca… esto será mas divertido"

"NOOOOOOO, A LOS NIÑOS NO LES HAGA NADAAA POR FAVOR"

Los niños comenzaron a llorar y a gritar al igual que las hermanas Li.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que ingenuos son, jajajaja. (dijo el hombre sacándose la mascara"

"¿¡SHAORAN?!"

"Feliz halloween hermanitas, niños lamento haberlos asustado"

" TIO EES MAVADOOO"

"TE QUEDAS SIN DULCES DE HALLOWEENNNN" (gritaron los dos niños mientras corrian para atacarlo)

Fin del flash.

Jajajaja eso fue muy divertido, aunque si… me quede sin dulces de halloween, pero valio la pena. La verdad fue bastante difícil sacar el esqueleto humano del laboratorio, pero afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta, ahora si, mañana es halloween y mañana… oh mi querida Sakura, mañana sufriras de mi más grande broma de halloween.

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jajajaja Shaoran está loco, bueno, espero que les guste el cap, personalmente a mi me gusto como quedo, mañana probablemente suba el ultimo capitulo de este mini fic, un beso a todas mis lectoras y lectores. Sakuxsyao

: Holaaaa, si Shaoran es muy cruel, y la verdad es que personalmente quería asustarle demasiado a Eriol, ya era hora de la venganza de Shao ¿no crees? Y bueno… será cruel con saku MBUAJAJAJA pero recién sabras que pasa en el próximo cap, un beso.

yeyuperez: Holaaaa, siiii pobre Eriol, realmente Shaoran está obsesionado con hacer bromas y vaya que son pesadas, espero que te guste el cap, besos.

kinesukikinomoto: Holaaa *-* siiii quise hacer a un Shaoran bromista bastante sádico jejeje era una idea que tenía en mente hace muchooo, espero que te guste el cap


End file.
